Yuhi's Alternative
by Crystal Tornado
Summary: In vol. 8, Yuhi pushes Aya away when she throws herself at him. It begins the same as in the manga, but I put an alternate ending on the scenewhat I wanted to happen.


Disclaimer: I don't own "Ceres"

* * *

In volume 8 when Aya throws herself at Yûhi, he leaves her alone in her room...this is what I think should have happened instead...It begins the same way it actually happened, but you'll see when my storyline diverges. 

Yûhi's POV

* * *

"Aahhh! I sear, I didn't see anything!" I screamed as I swiftly pivoted away from Aya. I had, indeed seen things, but I won't admit it...I didn't mean to walk in on her sponge bath.

"It's okay, Yûhi. Don't go," she pleaded, wrapping her slender arms around me from behind. "It's yours...what you wanted."

"You don't mean--"

"I do. Make love to me."

I wanted so badly to fulfill her request. All this time, I had wished for this...for her love, both spiritually and physically. I hesitated briefly before turning around to kiss her passionately. She muttered something about helping her forget Tôya...

I couldn't believe what was happening. I was going to make love to Aya...the same girl who had slapped me countless times just for turning her back from Ceres with a kiss. Suddenly we were down on her bed. With her breasts already exposed, all I had to do was unfasten the remaining few buttons on her shirt and slide off her panties. Somehow, between the efforts of the two of us, my clothes came off as well.

Just as I prepared myself to plunge into her, I looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed, which enforced her vulnerability...and that's when I realized I couldn't take her...not like this anyways. If ever we were to make love, I wanted it to be beautiful, and this just seemed wrong.

"Aya, I can't do this. "Cause I love you, and the time isn't right. Not yet."

* * *

She bit her quivering bottom lip. "I—you're right. I'm so sorry, Yûhi! I'm acting like such a slut...I hate myself!"

"No, don't say that. You're not a slut, you're just feeling vulnerable. And that's why it would be indecent of me to take advantage of you like this. I can't do that to you...not when I love you so much." I brushed her cheek gently with my hands in an attempt to comfort her. She seemed to appreciate it because she placed her hand on top of mine. Tears trickled down her face, but she smiled at me nevertheless.

"I...I understand. Thank you for being so considerate," she finished quietly, looking down. I brought her chin up so I could look into her eyes again.

"Aya, I know you're going through hell right now. I won't pretend to understand it fully, but just remember that I'm here for you, and I _always_ will be. It's hard, but I know you can pull through it. You're so strong...don't ever doubt yourself."

"Oh, Yûhi!" she cried out as she flung her arms around my neck. "You're the best friend anyone could ever hope for...I'm so lucky to have you." Friend? Only this and nothing more? In any case, a friendship is better than no relationship at all, and I was happy to hold her.

When she finally pulled away, her eyes were a little brighter. I could still see sadness in them, but I saw hope, too. And that's something. I stood up to redress myself and leave her room, but she grabbed my hand.

"Yûhi," she whispered. "Will you hold me as I sleep? Please?"

"I, uh...of course." I said. I couldn't leave her there alone...she needed someone's company, and I would not deny her. On top of everything with Ceres and the Mikages, now Toya had broken her heart. He had hurt her inexplicably severely, leaving her heart with deep wounds.

I climbed into bed with her once more, but this time we were innocent. Her bare back pressed against my abdomen, and my arms circled to embrace her delicate figure. She was so warm and beautiful, and I knew I would never be able to stop loving her. I tucked her hair neatly behind her ear before kissing her temple. "Goodnight, Aya," I whispered.

"Goodnight, Yûhi," she answered quietly. Then she mumbled something that sounded like "I love you," but I couldn't be sure.

Inhaling her scent one last time that night, I kissed her shoulder. Maybe she was sleeping, and maybe not: I didn't know. Whether you love me or not, Aya..."I love you," I muttered softly. Everything would be okay someday. The fates of many people were in the hands of the girl I held in my arms now...life is crazy sometimes, isn't it?

* * *

A/N: I'm not as happy with this story as I am with some of my others, but I posted it anyways...R&R please! 


End file.
